A social network, such as the one known under the name Facebook (registered trademark), allows the members of the network to exchange information and share multimedia contents (songs, videos, etc.). These exchanges and sharings are traditionally performed via Internet and require a device capable of connecting to Internet (computer, mobile phone, etc.). Such a social network is not satisfactory since the exchanges are not performed in real time, the members being not continuously connected.
A portable multimedia unit, such as a unit marketed under the trademark IPOD, includes a memory for the storage of multimedia data, in which, for example, songs or audio books are stored, and means for reading these data arranged to generate an audio stream. In a classic way, the unit comprises an audio connector to which means are connected for broadcasting the audio stream; typically, in a portable unit, the connector can appear in the form of a “jack” which receives, for example, a male plug of a headset which broadcasts the audio stream in the user's ears. The portable multimedia unit is traditionally used in an individual way, the audio stream from the unit being listened to only by the user of the unit who wears the headset.
To share an audio stream as a social network does, several alternatives are offered to the user.
An immediate solution consists in connecting speakers on the audio connector of the unit so that the audio stream is amplified and heard by the persons near the user of the unit. Unfortunately, this solution is not satisfactory in all the environments. For example, in public transportation, such as the subway, this use is banned because the environment is generally very noisy and besides, it would be an embarrassment for the other users of the subway. Because of its lack of selectivity, the sharing of audio stream via speakers is not appropriate.
Another solution consists in using a T-shaped mechanical audio accessory and comprising an audio input, intended to be connected to the portable multimedia unit, and two audio outputs, each one appearing in the form of an audio connector capable of receiving, for example, the male plug of a jack of a headset. Thanks to such an accessory, which forms in fact a dual connector, two users can listen to the same audio stream, each connecting his/her own headset to an output of the T-shaped accessory. However, this solution is not totally satisfactory, the possibilities of interaction on the listened to audio stream are limited and there is no musical dialogue.